FoUR,Promise me (FoURFiC)
by Homestuck fanfics 4 life
Summary: From a comic Called ZerO Guide and human meet for the first time i hope you like it,its kinda difficult to write some times so please don't hate.


**FoUR,Please Promise me.. (FoURFiC)**

(UGH..sorry if it sucks ¬.¬)

Four

Four wandered the great snowy land of zerO,sighing he finally gave mangled paws hurting from walking around in the snow,he looked around trying to see if anyone was out in the snow,the large grin had now turned into a large frown when he saw no down he sighs "no one...again.." he huffed and tried to pull a face but failed as the corners of his mouth stayed curled up,his grin reaching up to his ears were his eyes where,his eyes where positioned in the center of his ears and he always wore a large Cheshire cat grin,his long sharp fangs sticking out of his mouth as well.

Max

Max huffed,his shoulder length,blueish tinted white hair blowing in the in hand he continued to walk through the strange snow,he had never seen snow in his life,since he didn't go out much in his home to his self he carried on walking,his base ball-like hat was slowly being covered in snow,his long button-up shirt with black cuffs and collar kept him warm,along with his long baggy pants that covered his black stopped,his blank expression never changing,he saw a small white figure in the distance "hmmm..." he hummed and slowly approached the figure.

Four

Four started to talk to himself,since GB wasn't here so he couldn't really talk to him if he waned to "yesh i suppose i should do thath...heheh what about youh?" he laughed to his sat there for about three minutes talking to himself,he stopped when he heard heavy foot steps behind spikes on his back stuck out in all directions but down,he turned his head so he could see the figure that was coming eyes sparkled when he saw the other come closer,sword in hand,he quickly got up and bounded over to them "HAI!" he said holding a mangled paw out.

Max

He kept walking till he could see the figure more clearly,the figure was rather big for a beast,it had long yellow tinted spikes coming out of its back,it had very short white fur,it wore the widest grin he had ever saw and its eyes! why where they on its ears?,shrugging he approached the beast like had now turned around and was now looking at him,he froze as it bounded over to clutched his sword in both hands and pointed it at the beast,the beast had stopped in front of him,its eyes shining with happiness "HAI!" it said in a loud childish pulled the front of the baseball cap down over his eyes,so they were hidden "Uh...stay away! beast!" he said in a low gruff voice.

Four

Four watched as the other lifted their sword to his neck,confused his smile faded a bit "beast?...im no beast amigo.." he giggles and moved the sword away from is neck with his right grin widened again and he looked up at the taller one,he was about 4"4 in height,the other (max) was about 6"5,only two centimeters taller than watched as the other grumbled to their self "if your not a beast then what are you?" fours grin lopsided and turned into a large frown "uhh...uhhh..." he tried to think,what was he exactly? "im...im a guide...Yeah a guide!..i guide people around and tell them what to do and help others!" his frown flickered back into a large grin.

Max

He couldn't take it any more,he dropped his sword on in the snow "sorry...i..i-i..." he said softly,frowning he looked around from where he was stood, "where am..i?" he said his voice cracking on the last word,four noticed this and lowered his ears and his eyes,he then walked forward,so he was stood right in front of max. "yourh in the land of zerO.." four replied,max fell to his knees "what! no...i-i just want to go home!" he said sadly.

Four

Four couldn't help but feel really bad for him "look im sorry but there's no way out of this place...once yourh here..well yourh here" he sighs and sits next to him,he then turns on of his ears to the side to look at max,he frowns and wraps his paws around max and tried to purr but it ended up coming out as a distorted noise or some kind of buzzing like sound "looketh im here if you need me...ill be yourh guide if you want?".

Max

Max jumped as he felt two long slender paws wrap around him,he sighs and sits down in the snow,his sword at the side of sword had a growing pile of snow on it,he closes his eyes and hugs four when he heard the words four had said,a faint ghost smile played on his lips "s-sure..just..promise me that you wont leave me?" he said quietly.

"i promise..with all of my heart ill stay with you..ill travel with youh across this land till it ends...i promise"

"really?"

"yesh.."

"whats your name anyway?" four said giggling as he buzzed louder "mines FoUR"

"max...max dworden.." max said quietly.

They both sat there till the snow started to get worse.

"you know...ive never seen snow before.."

"WHAT!? YOU'VEH never seen snow!" Four looked at him in horror

"that's what i said" they both laughed.

The End

I hope you like it


End file.
